


Highschool DxD: Way of the North Star

by GreatNut, WarriorMan199456



Series: Solarverse/Aeroga [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNut/pseuds/GreatNut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorMan199456/pseuds/WarriorMan199456
Summary: After his death, Amenominakanushi's soul descends into the depths of Soku, where he must come face to face with unimaginable horrors, his own mentality and the 'final boss' of every evil in Shintoism - Amatsu-Mikaboshi. He will be judged and if he is deemed unreparable...he shall be consumed by the ever-lasting darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarriorMan199456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorMan199456/gifts).
  * A translation of [High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783649) by [WarriorMan199456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorMan199456/pseuds/WarriorMan199456). 



**Warning:** This story is inspired by another author's writing. Its up to the viewer's depiction if they want to see it as canon or not. To understand the plot of the story fully, you must've at least read the final 15 chapters of  **Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God**. Please give credit to Warriorman and his work, as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.** Birth

Before there was the Mutliverse, before there was time, before there was anything...there was  _nothing_. A primordial Void, that spread its presence acorss the vast everything.

In that eternal darkness, extensions of the Void were born. Only three of them became sentient of their existence. Their minds were simplistic, almost unaware, but they had sentiety.

They even had their own names later on: Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Khaos and Ginnungagap. Although they may be seen as beings separated from one another, they were mere avatars of the same cosmic element. They existed in the relishment of eternal silence.

However, with the never-stopping tangible flow of time, even the Void's rule would not last forever. Due to unknown reasons, the energies residing within the Primordial Void that were Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Khaos and Ginnungagap, became unstable. Their bodies began to distort and deform. It was a like a never-ending diarrhea inside storming inside them.

The conflicting energies that would come to be known as Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang, In and Yo, etc. Their violent spontenious movement caused an erupting explosion to occur that destroyed the Primordial Void and its avatars.

This brought forth, the beginning times of Creation. As it came, so did a new set of beings as well. These are known as the Primordial Deities, otherwise referred to as- Creation Deities. The beings who created their respective religious factions, known throughout the whole Multiverse.

Each of them manifested in their respective realms, without any procreation. One such primordial god, was Amenominakanushi. In the earliest moments of Creation, at the high plains of Takamagahara, three shapes of pure energy appeared. Those were the Kotoamatsukami.

Each of them ha different coloured hues that signified their identities.

On the left was Kami-Musubi, glimmering in deep red.

On the right was Takami-Musubi, shimmering with purplish blue.

And at the center, was Amenominakanushi, glowing in amber-gold.

Their most famous titles as the Central Master, the Divine Creator and the High Creator come as a referrence to their alignment. Shortly after their manifestation into existence, the three opened their eyes and achieved awarness.


	2. Chapter 2. Amenominakanushi-no-Kami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digging deep into Amenominakanushi's idealogies and mental state.

**Amenominakanushi in his days of glory as the First Supreme Deity of Shintoism**

I, am Amenominakanushi, the very first ancestral Kami, exceeding all else in powers, age and intellect. I am the ancient entity that befathered this pantheon and all the existential plains that it rules over.

In my plains- my word, my act, my judgement, it is all  _ **absolute**_. If any think of opposing me or my faction, they will be met with the harsh judgement of my hand.

 _The Universe's Judgement_!

Let their souls be sorted out in the darkest pits of  **Soku-no-Kumi**  and bath their cursed essence with the profanity of the  **Shitdigma**.

I would be the one to bring prosperity in all the universes. I would exist forever in the relishment and bliss of unyielding Creation.

I create and those creations of mine shall owe me their existence to me and my word. That is the life I strive for. To be an eternal ruler, who oversees over all, mocks the petty threats of some rebellious fool and crushes his enemies with ease.

One who all observe in awe and wonder if their existence even matter. Do not worry, your existences matter, little worms. You, and all your descendends shall be very fit to lick my feet and express the glorification I deserve. Hahahaha!

But be warned, shall any of you, beings that came after me, insult my name and spit on my work or my rules, you shall be meet my unyielding wrath as well! Regardless of how noble or wicked you are... _regardless, of your feelings._

* * *

**Amenominakanushi mourning about his days of glory after he and the other Kotoamatsukami seperate from one another and go into millenia-long hiding**

All I wish is that I could get back to the way things used to be. To that glorious period of the never-stopping flow of time in which me and the other two were united. When he had a common goal, a shared purpose.

But shortly after the flourshiment of Creation, those days of glory slowly began to fade, and with them- that common purpose that bound us together cracked open and broke into tiny pieces.

We no longer even felt attached to one another. Each of us began to see the other as a stranger and we became cold and cruel because of this monotony.

This state of hiding does not help my new nature either. More and more dark thoughts are beginning to haunt my mind. Before, it was simply a show of intimidation, but now...it is mostly all I can think about.

The never-ending flow.  _Time_.

Time and Darkness, those were my only enemies. Even with all this Multiversal power, I was born with this weakness, to grow weak as time moves on.

I cannot truly age like the later generation of deities, but my other attributes can. I am getting slower, my attacks are all less... _impactful_. Before, I could level entire Universes with ease, now- I can barely blow away a whole galaxy in a single shot.

Even now, I can feel my essence slipping away.

 **Dragons** , those damned things. Born the same way as us- primordial gods, yet lacking our most dreadful drawback. Cursed creatures, all deserving extinction. But no...they are just vermin, not worth my precious attention.

I am no longer someone influential in the Universe, my word no longer holds the value it did before and  **Death** shall claim me soon enough.

I can see her, smiling wickedly in my dreams, ready to cleave my soul essence out of my physical hide with her gigantic scythe any moment now. I dread the day my physical body weakens to the point of oblivion.

* * *

**The Second Life Goal**

I want my old life back. No, I just want a life. Yet, I can't. I've already made this eternal decision. I have already given up my throne in the hands of three fools.

Oh, how I curse that day. Musubi's honey-sweet words hindered my mind back then, twisted my thoughts and desires. She seduced me into this loathsome way of existing. But no more...

I shall never listed to the snake word of a woman. Women shall abide to my word,  _my desires_.

And if I have bounded myself like this, than I shall act as a pupetter and a shadow. I will be the mysterious executioner, the shadow assasin in the night and the hidden mastermind. I shall influence the world like a stray cat, hidden deep in the shadows.

* * *

**Amenominakanushi paying witness to Issei freeing Izanami. The third goal in life has been set in motion.**

That blasted child! First grabbing the attention of all those Supernatural entities, then killing Susanoo, thus starting uncontrollable storms to occur within Japan and now, he frees the Matron of the Dead?!

And now he thinks all his problems will finally be over?! This little, insignificant, over-confident, ball-less, weak-minded, over-protective, INSOLENT BRAT OF THAT SUN WHORE! NO, I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I will take action immidietly!

Musubi's and Takami's opinions be damned! Everyone be damned, I will not let the antics of this brat continue.

Rule after rule broken, god after god killed and he is praised for this! Fate always finds a way to get back at you for your actions, fate always punishes you. Yet, this child, has remained perfectly fine, despite all the disturbance he has caused.

Why, why does the Supernatural World allow this little buttmunch to continue his meaningless existence?! It makes no sense for all these primordial entities to be attracted to a single child.

Ophis, that worthless thing, is his wife. Great Red, another worthless dragon, claims to be his 'brother'. Even the Trihexa, THE TRIHEXA!

Even that thing is on his side and has befriended him. This is excluding all those other Primordial entities that have taken a liking on the child. And for what I ask?!

This child's power growth is ridicilous I give the brat that, but what there's nothing more to him! Why allow this lowly Godling break the ever-lasting rules of the Universe?!

If there is no god who can stop this brat, and all the other Primordial entities are going to take his side, then it shall be me, the Progenitor of Shintoism and this worthless boy's God, who shall teach him the meaning of 'consequences' and 'responsibility'.

I WILL make sure he gets what has been coming to him the moment he was born!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, im back. Apologies for all of you who followed the previous story, but I unfortunetely had to delete it, cuz it kinda went downhill after the first five chapters. I was so excited to write it and then a tremendous wave of disappointment hit me, so I just...gave up. I know sounds kind of weak. I just hope you can understand me. Anyways, Im back and Ill definetely put a lot less effort into this.
> 
> Writing has been fun, but Ive been way too invested into it. Ive got new plans, and fanfiction will barely be something important from now on. Less im writing an actual book, this would be a secondary class priority for me. So dont expect anything too big, kay.
> 
> As to those who first come across one of my story, I know what you are thinking. Im plagarizing on WarriorMan's work. Im literally shitting on his work, stealing his verse and expect to get profit from it. Truth is, I dont...I just write this for fun. Simply saw how he doesnt really go into much detail for one of his major villains and wanted to write a story about them. I dont expect to be praised, but I also wouldn't like it if someone were to go in the reviews and hate me simply because I write something that originally did not belong to me. I AM AWARE OF THAT FACT. I have long ago asked WarriorMan for his permission and as always, his answer would be "No probs man".
> 
> Some of you are probably wondering who the hell Amenominakanushi is and why he is so important to me. Well, at this point fellows, Idk myself either. Its been a longtime thing. One day I just became aware that this guy was an actual character, then I started getting invested into him more and more and finally I developed some sort of obsession with the character. I was kind of dissapointed with him. His persona is entertaining, and as a villain he is pretty good at his role, but as a final villain...not so much.
> 
> Simply said, I want to make this character more likeable than he is. Not a good guy, but sort of like Frieza and Cell. A lot of people hate them, but they also love them at the same time. Thats what I am aiming for here.


End file.
